This invention relates to a method of attaching roofing material in sheet form to horizontal roof decks (substrates) and vertically extending roof structures or walls (i.e., parapet) requiring less manpower and time-consumption, while achieving the desired result of securely attaching roofing material that is water-tight and wind-resistant.
Known methods of installing roofing material are time-consuming and require the use of two or more installers. In known methods, tabs are attached to the inside surface of the roofing material. Each tab is installed to the roofing material via a fastener, or anchor (e.g., a screw, nail, or any other equivalent fastening means). A fastener is driven through the tab and into the roofing substrate thereby securely attaching the material to the roof. The first fastener is installed on the horizontal roof substrate just before the material makes a right angle turn to climb the parapet. One or more installers are required to hold the roofing material up, or away, from the roof substrate and/or the parapet while another worker is required to pull the tab taut against the roof substrate. In this position, an additional worker can then fasten the tab to the roof substrate. As discussed, this process requires at least two to three workers. Additionally, this method requires a significant amount of time as the process is inherently cumbersome. Accordingly, a new and reliable process of installing roofing material is needed which can be performed by one installer, thereby significantly decreasing the cost and time of installing roofing material.
The method of the present invention for installing roofing material involves the use of a roof membrane which is comprised of a sheet of roofing material which may have tabs affixed to its outer surface. The ends of the roofing material are first fastened to the wall or roof substrate to be covered. The ends of the roofing material are fastened by tabs which are affixed to the underside of the roofing material. The portions of the roofing material between the fastened ends are fastened to the wall or roof substrate by installing fasteners directly through the roofing material into the wall or roof substrate to be covered. Tabs are affixed to the outer surface of the roofing material which can be folded back so that fasteners can be installed directly through the roofing material. Once fastened, the tabs can be folded back into place to cover the fasteners. The tabs may then be welded, or otherwise sealed, shut so that the roofing material is protected from rain, water, and other elements. The present method of installing roofing material saves significant time since the tabs affixed to the outside surface allow the roofing material to be fastened by one worker (there is no need for another worker to lift and hold the roofing material while fastening). Additionally, the roof membrane of the present invention can be pulled taut one sheet at a time, whereas the known methods require each tab to be pulled taut for each intervening tab.
In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.